


Slow Dancing, Swaying To The Music

by OldMoviesAreIt



Category: Astaire/Rogers RPF, Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Movies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMoviesAreIt/pseuds/OldMoviesAreIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little piece, based almost entirely on Johnny Rivers' Slow Dancing(Swaying To The Music). Sets in New York, 1930 and our golden couple are in a stablished relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing, Swaying To The Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickyourselfupfred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickyourselfupfred/gifts), [Samantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha/gifts).



> A special thanks to pickyourselfupfred! You inspired me to do it!  
> Always wanted to write a songfic, but never managed to do it well.  
> I recommend to listen to the song when they start dancing, it fits well.  
> Hope I did okay with this one and apologise in advance if it's too mushy. I never tried my hand in real romantic scenes before, but I hope everyone likes it. Oh, and please do leave a comment. It is so very important to know what everyone thought, even if it is to say it's a piece of junk.

When 'Girl Crazy' opened, Ginger was an instant success. Not that Fred ever doubted that, no sir. She was so talented in every thing she did, it was bound to people start noticing her. The only thing was that with the play, rehearsal and Fred's job, their time together was becoming rushed.  


Whenever they could, they'd spend the night together- usually at his apartment- and would try to have breakfast and dinner together, but in the mornings there was always that rush to get to work on time, and in the evenings they'd either skip supper or eat a quick snack so they could dedicate more time making love and rediscovering each other's bodies.  


Not that they didn't love that- on the contrary, they couldn't get enough of each other- but they were missing spending time together with no rush, holding hands while strolling down Central Park or cuddling in front of the fireplace.  


So, a week after the play opened, Ginger found herself with the next day off and Fred managed to have tomorrow free as well.  


He picked her up after tonight's performance and brought her to his apartment. They already had some sort of routine in the evenings: they'd get home and she would rush off to the kitchen, trying to come up with something for them to eat while he would go have a shower.  


Then, he'd emerge from the bedroom in pyjamas and robe, take over watching whatever it was cooking on the stove- he didn't know how to cook, but she taught him how to control cooking time so the food wouldn't burn- while she would go and have her time bathing, joining him so they could eat together.  


This night wasn't different. She put some pasta to boil and was chunking the tomatoes so she could make a sauce when he walked in, freshly showered and smelling delicious.  


He kissed the side of neck and ushered her out to the bathroom, laughing as he promised to just "drain the spaghetti when it was time" and not to "dare add that basil to the tomatoes before she could salt them".  


If he were honest with himself, he'd admit he pictured her being even more bossy if- and when- they got married.  


Glancing at the clock, he saw the saw the pasta had cooked enough and turned off the gas.  


"Fred?" He heard her call from the bedroom. "I can't find any clean nightgowns, do you mind if I borrow something from you?"  


"Go right ahead, honey." He replied as he got the pasta to drain into colander. He had just put the food back into the pot when he heard footsteps.  


"Oh, the spaghetti is ready.", he heard her say before she wrapped her arms around him from behind, peeking at the stove from his shoulder.  


He could feel her damp hair as she kissed his cheek. "Now, step aside and let the chef here do her magic." She said as she untangled herself from him.  


Only now he saw what she was wearing and the vision left him speechless. She was barefoot and her single attire consisted of one of his old dress shirts, with the top three buttons undone, showing the lovely structure of her neck and collarbone while it reached the middle of her thighs, putting her long and slim legs on display.  


She wore no makeup, her hair was damp and unstyled. She never looked more beautiful to him.  


Watching his frozen gaze on her choice of clothing,she self-consciously started adjusting the collar of the shirt. "I hope you don't mind that I use this shirt. It was the closest to a nightgown I could find, but I can put one of-"  


"No", he interrupted her, "I'm sorry if I looked strange, but I've never seen you wearing my clothes before. I love it." He grinned at her. "In fact, I'll make it rule that from now on, when we're here you'll only get to wear my clothes."  


She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so? What if I refuse?"  


"You have the second option", his grin grew larger, "you can always wear nothing." He pulled her to him.  


She smacked him on the arm and backed away. "Now, now, I'll have none of this. Be nice and let me finish dinner."  


He suddenly had an idea and took her by the hand towards the living room. "Come on."  


"But what about the food?"  


"We can always reheat it." He turned on the radio.  


**"-Cafe Rouge from Hotel Pennsylvania in New York City invites you to listen to our selection of romantic music for the evening." **Said the host and Artie Shaw's 'Dancing In The Dark' began to play.****

He offered her his hand. "Dance with me. "  


She promptly took it and he wrapped his right arm around her waist, while he held their joined hands against his chest, right over his heart.  


She had her free hand wrapped around his neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. "This is nice", she sighed.  


The only light in the room, apart from the faint one coming from the kitchen, was coming from the window. The streetlights, along with the brightness the moon was providing that night were creating an almost dream-like atmosphere.  


"We hardly ever get to dance." He spoke softly, as if afraid a louder tone might destroy the moment.  


"Darling, we have danced together lots of times."  


"Yes, but never like this. All alone, no one bothering us. Just me and my girl." He smile, loving how her blue eyes shined in the almost dark room.  


They were so close to each other, loving the sensation so much that except for a occasional bend, they were barely moving, just swaying ever so slowly to the music.  


The song ended and Ray Eberle started singing 'You Walk By'.  


Ginger watched as their shadows danced across the walls. It felt as if they were the only two people in the world. They were in _their_ own world, practically flowing and she never felt more safe, more loved, more cherished. "Hold me tight.", she whispered to him, not trusting her voice. The depth of her love for him overwhelming her.  


He did just that, his heart almost bursting with contentment. He could never let her go. "I dreamed once about someone like you," he confessed, "but I though it was just that, a dream." His lips met hers in a powerful kiss. "You are the one I thought I'd never find. I don't know what I did to be so lucky. "  


She felt her eyes sting and tried to swallow the years. "Promise me we'll always be like this."  


"Always", a single year escaped and he kissed it away, "Nothing can ever stop me from loving you."  


As he said it, he saw another tear scape. He couldn't bear seeing her cry, no matter the reason, so trying to light the mood a little, he added. "Promise you'll always wear my clothes."  


She let out a watery laugh and disentangling her hand from his, wrapped both arms around his neck. "I'll think about it. "  


He pulled her even closer to him, arms tightly around her waist. "Ah, you say that now. I'll start hiding your clothes, so you'll have no choice in the matter."  


Her laughed mixed with the music echoed around the room and they continued all through the night, the radio playing softly in the background.  


Completely bewitched by each other, they would only become aware of the time when the early light of dawn started appearing on their window.


End file.
